Broken
by ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995
Summary: After Ethan gets mysteriously raped one night and he's trying to get away from the memory that keeps him up at night... Will Benny ever tell him his secret about Ethan? Later on in the story it gets rated M. Bethan, Some possible Rorah.
1. Escape

Hey, Fanfiction has been a while since I have been writing. So to let you know I am almost done with a new story idea (I know a little annoying) Either way I hope you enjoy, Btw JustMe133 helped me with this idea (Really appreciate it ) and for the other followers I have I hope you will be delighted with my story anything to add Benny and Ethan?

Benny: Oh yeah you forgot a few things, ElDemonioMasscarado1995. Check out Bethan Forever's Facebook page. It's pretty sweet!

Ethan: Also, for those people who read JustMe133's stories, expect some juicy stuff in their new story Once In A Blue Moon!

Me: Well, either way enjoy the story and expect more on the way, Oh also Ethan and Benny are in their 20's ;) lol

/3 (- Broken -) /3

Chapter 1: Escape

Ethan's P.O.V

When I begin to pack my things up, I keep getting reminded of that horrible night that my innocence was stolen from me. It was like a nightmare that I was trying to wake up from, but the worst part of it was that I was awake. I wept as I fell to the floor. Benny came rushing in when he saw me in my most vulnerable. I feel so stupid, and violated. Benny said "Ethan! Are you alright?!" I screamed "GET OFF ME!" He looks at me with concern. I don't blame him, when the rapist finished that night; he noticed me naked and badly beaten that was bleeding everywhere. He dialed for 9-1-1 as soon as it happened. If it wasn't for him, I would've been dead by morning. I stood up and said "I'm sorry; I've just been on edge since the whole…" He said quietly "I know, don't blame yourself for what that monster did. But are you really going to move to England because of it?" I look down in shame and the light from my eyes look more darken than before. I reply sadly "Yeah, I have to leave the place where it all happened, it's… it's too unbearable to keep waking up to the same nightmares over and over again for weeks on end." Benny put his hand on my shoulder and said "I really understand Ethan, just video chat me every day when you get there, alright?" I nodded my head and began to yawn. I walked over to the living room and lay on the couch and said "Benny?" he looked over at me with the sweetest smile, "Yeah, Ethan?" He replied with a mellow tone. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep, please?" He smiled and got me a blanket. I laid my head on his right leg and I said "Goodnight Benny." He replied "Goodnight Ethan, love you." I lift my head up and look at him with confusion. I said "Huh?" he looks at me and says "I said, Goodnight Ethan, sweet dreams." I kind of laugh and say "You too Benny, wake me up in an hour." And with that I was out like a light in a matter of minutes.

Benny's P.O.V

I slip a pillow underneath Ethan's head and make my way to the dining room table and I get a text from Sarah.

'Hey you ask him out yet or no?'

Pretty Little Vampire Liar

I look at the text with some concern and reply.

'Uhh… not yet… :/'

Obi-Wan Kenobi's #1

I feel it vibrate immediately thereafter.

'WHAT?! YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT TONIGHT WAS THE NIGHT YOU WERE GOING TO GIVE HIM THE LETTER!'

Pretty Little Vampire Liar

I hate it when she blows up. Some days I'm wondering how she keeps her temper down.

'I am, sorta… ;P'

Obi-Wan Kenobi's #1

Damn, Already?! She replies was too fast sometimes

'What do you mean? O.o'

Pretty Little Vampire Liar

I clicked open the voice mail, Wow nine missed calls from Sarah? Then I replied to her message.

'I'll tell you tomorrow at work alright?'

Obi-Wan Kenobi's #1

Then I get a long time of no text until a few minutes.

'Fine then you'll tell me what happened? O.o'

Pretty Little Vampire Liar

As I read I just put it in my pocket and pulled out the letter for Ethan. I heard a rustling on the couch and back away. Then he started snoring again, as he did that I snuck my letter into his suitcase. He's so cute when he's asleep. I smile to myself and I lay right next to the couch.

Rapist's P.O.V

How dare Ethan let this man into his home when I've claim him to be mine and only mine! I sneer as I walk away from the door.

DUN-DUN-DUN! XD

Me: Please review!

Ethan: We'd really appreciate it.

Benny: Pretty please? It would be pretty awesome if you'd review it's the button on the bottom of the page that's right! Right there! Click it!

Me: Lord, Benny calm thyself, don't force them lol anyway review

With Love and Class – ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 


	2. Regret

**Hello again Fanfiction, Today I'm going to be showing you the second chapter of Broken, I'm pretty happy with the reviews I got from the last chapter so here you go! Anything to add Benny, Ethan?**

Benny: Well, you know the one girl from before, Bethan Forever? I love her new story; My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season One. I suggest all the people reading this story should go see read that one too. It's one of those long one so get ready to blown away! 

**Me: I have to agree on that one Benny! She's become one of my favorite writers on Fanfiction including JustMe133 and a couple of other writers here! **

**Ethan: Speaking of JustMe133, she's written new chapters to her other stories so you guys reading this, go read and remember to review those stories too! She might publish faster if you do. **

**Me: Wow, you guys are mind readers lol now to comment to the reviews. **

**To: JustMe133 – 1) Of course and you should you're awesome XD lol 2) I am too lol I was a tad unsure at first lol 3) Thanks and I think you'll like this chapter too lol :D **

**To: Autumrose – Thanks ^-^ and don't tell them yet so far if you know you have an advantage and you'll see XD **

**To: Bethan Forever – Don't worry you'll see XD lol and you're welcome keep updating your stories! I love them to pieces! :D **

**To: emo-rocker101 – Thank you! **** I take that into consideration and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story too ^-^ **

**Now ONTO THE STORY! XD **

/3 (- Broken -) /3

Chapter 2: Regret

Ethan's P.O.V

I put on my coat and scarf since the temperature is still within the mid 20 and 30's and still winter and also in the morning, I walked to the car. Since Benny was sweet enough to put my luggage in the trunk earlier I didn't even get the chance to see him. Well I hope I get to see him before my flight. I wanted to tell him something before I left. Well I bet I'll see him before, after all he's my best friend.

Anonymous P.O.V

As Ethan started up his car and begun to depart for the Whitechapel Airport, a banged up brownish-gold colored car pursues him like a stalking lion to his prey. Ethan parked and got out of the car while a red with flame designed car pulled up next to his which was Benny's car. But as Ethan got out he smiled at Benny. The beat-up car parked a far away from Ethan or Benny. He needed to make sure he was undetected by them.

Ethan's P.O.V

As Benny and I were walking toward my gate I stopped and he didn't notice for a good few seconds before he didn't see me by his side. He looked back and said "Hey, E what's the matter. Your flight leaving in a couple of minutes, we need to get going-." I said "What do you think of me?" He looks at me with complete and utter confusion "What? Ethan, what are talking about your flight leaves in 10 minutes and I don't want you to miss it!" I look at him and say in the same tone as before only more blunt. I whisper in his ear "Do you love me?" Automatically Benny's face starts to look like a tomato. He begins to stutter and stammer "I-I-I-I d-didn't say that! What made you i-i-imply that?" I look at him "You're lying aren't you?" I said with complete comfort and causality. He looks at me like he's about to pee himself. Sometimes Benny's so adorable when he's getting nervous. I step towards him and begin to say "I've had something I've always wanted to tell you." I can hear his beating like a drummer boy's drums. As I'm about to tell him my darkest secret about him the flight attendant's voice boomed above our heads and said "**Attention, all passengers heading to London, England. Please report to the flight registrations and head to dock A11. I repeat Please report to the flight registrations and head to dock A11.**" I sigh in regards of the message "Well, I guess this means goodbye." As I walk towards the docking area Benny screams "Text me when you get there!" As Benny is saying that I smile and wave. This is my new beginning or at least I think so anyways.

Benny's P.O.V

Man! I messed up big time! I can't believe the airport attendant lady had to do that! Well it's a good thing Ethan hasn't read that letter yet. As I am walking out of the airport I meet one of my other closest friends other than Ethan, that and she's been helping with Ethan's rape case for the past two months. I smile and yell "Heather! What are you doing here?" As she's hugging me I noticed she in the mode today. She was wearing her favorite fedora and drench coat (which was both a bluish teal.) While her shirt had a Perry the Platypus face on it and wore long formal black business woman pants and black high heels. She smiled and said "Oh good, but a little down I thought I was going to see Ethan off today." I nod my head in agreement and say "Yeah, he really didn't tell anyone when he was leaving, but I think it was for the better that he at least, since the whole incident." She looks at him with a stern but very wise look and says "Yeah, I can understand why too… That and I've found more clues to who our mysterious rapist is." My playful and cheerful mood suddenly got very serious and very down to earth. I sat down and looked Heather straight in the eyes. I said with a serious tone "Alright then mind telling me some of the details in what you found?" She sat down and began to describe what she had found so far. "Well from what recent evidence of the crime scene and of what this criminal's M.O is, he's done this to people throughout Whitechapel for a string of five years now, and we know he has a partner helping him. We know that most the victims that he's raped have brown hair, brown eyes and have pale skin. We looked through some data base within WCPD and found 5 possible sources." I sit there and think for a little trying to figure out what other things to try and help with the case. I say "Is there anything I can do to help?" Heather tapping her fingers along the table thinks for a while and then says "Maybe… You're the only one Ethan really talks to, even his parents can't get a word out of him and he's always asking you to stay the night over all the time while he was here so just give him my number alright?" I smile and nod "I'll do everything in my power to make sure that the bastard who traumatized Ethan will pay!" She nods and says "Contact me as soon as you can get anything out of him." I smile and nod before walking away.

Rapist's P.O.V

I wonder if Ethan's dreaming about me. I hope he is and if he's dreaming about that filthy little Benny bastard then I'll rape him over and over again until he loves me without a doubt. That and it's funny that I'm sitting a few seats back of him. Sleep tight my precious little Ethan.

**DUN-DUN-DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! **

**Me: Well I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review please! Reviews are love! **

**Benny: Also don't forget that JustMe133 and Bethan Forever have good stories too! Review theirs too! **

**Ethan: Also ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 , don't forget to them about your updates. **

**Me: Oh yeah! If I don't update within a week or so don't worry I just have a lot of tests and HSPE and stuff to take (woohoo -_-) lol either way I still have stories prepped and on their way! XD **

** Stay Classy – Love ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 **

** p.s. I stole from the magical lamp of peanut butter cookies lol XD **


	3. Contemplating

**Hello again Fanfiction, It's been a while since I posted the last chapter but started the chapter about three hours after posting the second one. I'm so crazy lol either way, anything to add Benny, Ethan?**

Benny: Well, if anything make sure to check out Bethan Forever's new chapter for My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season One, The Blood Drive Episode, by the way Gabe is becoming a hit in this story!

**Me: Ah, we have another rising star in the MBAV series maybe? ;) **

**Ethan: Oh hey what about Brandon after all! Those two had a secret little "changing" experience? **

**Me: Oh hey, calm down lol remember you're still talking to the Bethan fans here remember? **

**Benny: Oh yeah… Sorry guys, we'll try to behave, Right Ethan? If you get my drift. **

**Ethan: Oh I certainly do… We'll be back in a couple minutes that okay with you ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 ? **

**Me: Sure, go be horny lol in the meantime, responds to the reviews :3 **

**To: JustMe133 – I know I thought it would be kind of fun to use XD lol and I'm sorry –Uses Puppy Eyes – I know I'm evil on occasion X3 lol And I knew you'd love it! I hope she met your standards XD and thank you! There's more on the way! Lol **

**To: Autumrose – I know right? I'm pretty proud of it! **** And thanks it adds a more dramatic effect **** Also I think you'll find out who the Rapist in the next chapter X3 lol **

**To: Bethan Forever – He will, but it's in another two chapters :3 And I think you'll like the reaction X3 And whoa don't worry the Rapist gets what he deserves I made sure of it lol, of course! You're a pretty epic writer! I think you deserve to have some people check out your stories and I think Benny was pretty excited to say that stuff too! XD **** And I saw! **** lol Great job so far Bethan Forever you're on the road to success! **

**To: emo-rocker101 – You'll find out who he is in the next chapter and thanks X) I think you'll like this chapter and the next one too! **** lol **

**To: Kameslover3 – Well thank you, it's greatly appreciated to have a fellow writer become one of my readers :3 lol, He will eventually ;) and there will certainly be some Bethan don't worry XD and the rapist will get his 'just desserts' lol and don't worry I will try my hardest to update quickly lol **

**To: hellgirlniki – Thanks! You will not be unsatisfied with the results :D and I will try my hardest! Lol :D **

**Now onto the third continuation of Broken! X) **

/3 (- Broken -) /3

Chapter 3: Contemplating

Ethan's P.O.V

I was dreaming I was in a field of lavenders, the smell not too overpowering but enough to make the lavenders smell like they were real. The sky looked a little misty and looked a little like a violet color. I could hear footsteps, coming slowly like they were about to pounce like a predator on its poor unfortunate and unknowing prey. I started to dash and breath harder and harder. It was like the air itself was strangling the life out of me. I trip over a rock in the meadow. Then I see this mass of shadow with a tan hand try to grab me. I start to scream "No, please. No, NO, NO. NOOOO!" My eyes jolt open as an elderly woman with silver and blonde hair put her hand on my arm. She asks in a concerning British voice "My goodness, are you alright dear?" I respond in a calm but still shaken up state of mind "Uh, yeah just little nervous. I don't mean to sound rude but who are you?" She replies with a simple smile and says "My name is Matilda Rosemary Weirwood." I smiled and shake her hand and say "Nice to meet you, I hope you don't mind me asking you this question but, uh… Do you anyone by the name of Nevel Morgan?" She laughs and says "Do I know him? Of course! He and my great-grandson Nigel Weirwood the III are practically the best of friends!" I kind of laugh and think to myself, almost wondering but moreover how Benny and everyone else were down there… Well I hope they're doing alright.

Benny's P.O.V

My eyes snap open as I woke up from one of the weirdest dreams. I dreamt that Ethan was being chased the guy I saw the night from the rape. The funny thing about that night was that I was just coming off work from the WCPD and I see this man with a black trench coat and a hood over his face so I knew barely anything about this rapist. Only that he had blue eyes. It was the only hunch I had that I could get a lead on though. Bad thing is most the people I know have either brown eyes or blue eyes. Man, I hate having no clues to who raped Ethan other than that and the clues that Heather told me earlier then I start listening to a random song on my iPod. The funny thing too is that I was listening to this while I was leaving the airport too…

_**I close both locks below the**__**window**__**  
I close both**__**blinds**__**and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way, oh**_

[Chorus]  
And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in gray  
And the sun will set for you

In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way, oh

[Chorus]

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in gray  
And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in gray  
And the sun will set for you

As the song was over and like the mysterious force above, I get a call from Heather. I answer "Hello?" then I hear almost this loud booming sound in the background and I hear laugh a little "Sorry, I was just finishing target practice. How's everything going trying to talk to Ethan?" I sigh and say "Nothing so far, how's your search so far?" She says with a bit of excitement in her voice "Well, with the work of an expert detective such as myself, I've actually found out where he lives. I've also got a warrant to search his house." I feel my heart pick up a pace when I heard that. But then she sounds a little down in the rut when she spoke to me this time "But… my new partner is a new rookie, that one girl… What's her name? She has to come with us…" Wait, the only new rookie around would be "I hope you don't mean Sarah." She sighs on the line "Yeah, it's her… I just hope she's reassigned soon. She just a little annoying." I think to myself 'Uh… I think you mean **a lot…**' I reply with a tint of frustration and anger "As long as she doesn't interfere with the investigation I'm fine with it."

~**Time-Lapse**~

I'm walking towards the suspect's house and realized that Heather's car was here. This meant… Sarah was with her too… Ugh, I don't have time to deal with her and her petty little girl drama shit. Every time I was assigned or with Sarah she complained about her and her ex-boyfriend Rory. I mean yeah she dates well everyone and afterwards they'd hate her. I hate her and even extremely annoyed with her because she was one of Ethan's ex-girlfriend. There were some weird complications that happened but Sarah freaks out all the time but when you mention Ethan. Yikes, it gets very vocal then and she starts to cuss and it would make a sailor blush. Anyways by the time she comes near me she asks the same annoying question "Did you ask him out yet? Did you ask out yet? Did you ask him-?" I reply with a very harsh and cold tone "NO! Just shut up for minute so we can find some evidence on the case!" She lowers down in self-defense, but also oddly enough in fear of something else… After that minor meltdown I search the master bedroom only to find pictures of his victims, including Ethan. I look around to see if anyone is there and I steal the photos. Hey when you got evidence, its evidence. As I'm walking out of the bedroom I see Sarah just sitting there like she knew who lived here. I ask Sarah in a softer tone than before "Uh, Sarah, everything alright where you are?" She looks up at me shocked and obviously out of the semi-trance she was in. She replies in a almost too peppy voice "Yep, everything's A-Okay in part of the house. How was your search?" I reply sadly "No good." I sat down beside her and was thinking to myself. But before I could actually start to think individually Heather came up with a DVD case. As I started to wonder to myself what in God's name that was, she sits down next to Sarah but hides the case from her. As Sarah looked over to her she asked "So Heather any luck finding anything down there?" She shook her head no, seems like there was something serious going on though. But as I was about to say something Heather said something pretty critical "But I did find out that guy was living here was traveling somewhere out of Canada." Huh, so now we know that the guy certainly wasn't home. But if the rapist wasn't here in Canada… where was he?

Rapist's P.O.V

As I'm stalking my prey in the airplane a mother and her child walk near my aisle. The more annoying thing was that the child peed on my shoe. The mother gasped and held her child she tried to apologize to me but I didn't care and then she told the little boy "Now apologize for peeing on his shoe." She sets him down on the floor and walks to me, only to throw up on my lap at the same time. Really, what did this child have against me? She takes his hand and says "No! Bad Oliver! No more animal crackers before getting on the airplane!" As she walks away with her devil child in hand I mutter to myself "I fucking hate children…"

**Wow, this guy's a douche bag, either way at least he gets the preliminary tryout of his 'bad day sequence of events' ha! XD **

**Now I do have a favor to ask all of my readers can you try to tell your readers about my story and tell them to review? Can you do that pretty please? I would love you even more! And I might update faster! Lol and Ethan and Benny are still having their "sampling of tongues" to come and graciously saw goodbye to you all. T-T I'm so sorry lol T-T **

**REVIEW! X) **


	4. Longing

**Hello again Fanfiction, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated having two major finals in one day certainly puts on the pressure! X( I hope you can forgive me! Anyway, now Benny what did you and Ethan do while you were away? O.o **

**Benny: First off we've been reading multiple stories such as Bethan Forever's My Babysitter's A Vampire a Different Way Season One and dude, it's awesome! I've also been reading Enchanting Love by KamesLover3, gotta say, these guys are certainly making stories that are blowing my polo shirt off! Haha**

**Me: Oh Benny, Stop enticing the audience for a hardcore sex scene will ya? That a little later in the story lol ;) **

**Ethan: Don't forget JustMe133 that author is dominating the court with Once In A Blue Moon, and seriously that Charles kid seems suspicious doesn't he? Also don't forget Cuddles and Kisses by Evil Cosmic Triplets that story was impressive, well on any note everyone's certainly having the writing bug! **

**Me: Yeah a lot of these guys are certainly much better than myself huh? **

**Benny: Well, we didn't say that… **

**Ethan: What brought that up all of a sudden? **

**Me: Me no abla English! To el reviews! LOL XD **

**To: JustMe133 – You sound unsure in your comment, I must consider this a warning! Lol I'm joking lol **

**To: Autumrose – Yes, Oliver we're proud of you! (Even though your mother isn't lol) And you're catching on and you'll find out in this chapter XD Yeah she didn't really deserve it and you'll find out why too and this chapter lol XP More is on the way! **

**To: Bethan Forever – You'll be surprised for sure lol XD And there are a lot of complex plots involved in it lol and the Guys and Dolls episode was so weird but funny at the same time I loved that you made your own version of it! Also that why I made Benny a cop ;D lol **

**To: emo-rocker101 – Your half right **** and you'll find out why too **** Lol **

**To: Kameslover3 – Like I told emo-rocker101 you're half right and you'll find out why too and you're welcome XD **

**To: hellgirlniki – Of course **** you too XD and your reviews are simple and to the point too lol xD **

**To: thatGuy1331 – Of course it doesn't and to the story you had on Beta-Reader I have no idea how that works **** Sorry Dx PM me more about it **

**To: Lendiner – Thanks! I am proud of myself lol XD either way and yeah Oliver's a good kid and should get more crackers BEFORE the plane LMAO XP **

**Now onto the fourth continuation of Broken! X) **

/3 (- Broken -) /3

Chapter 4: Longing

Ethan's P.O.V

We walk off the plane and Matilda tells me these awesome adventures that Nevel and Nigel have been on, it almost makes me wonder if my parents are keeping something about my family… Anyway, after about 30 minutes later we arrive at the docking area when we see two brunette kids walking down the hallway bickering about something.

Nevel's P.O.V

We've just got to the BNA when Nigel starts complaining about his hunger, He sighs for five minutes and start to say "Yes Nigel? What's the matter?" He lifts his head a little and starts to say in a low tone of voice which almost turns me on. He says "I haven't gotten anything to eat in 20 minutes! I'm starving! I thought the restaurants along the way would have actual food but they don't! I'm so hungry!" I laugh to myself and shake my head "Nigel you're one of the most gluttonous people in England I swear to God." Then Nigel just stops in the middle of the airport and starts to pout and says "No, I'm not gluttonous… I just like eating ACTUAL food." He runs back up next to me and we start talking about the restaurant again and we stop to look ahead and find my cousin and his great-grandmother. I smile and scream "ETHAN!" I run towards him while Nigel walks up to Matilda and says "Hi, Nana! Did you enjoy your trip France?" She replies and says "Oh, Oui my little boy! I have wooed many attractive men in my life but I have certainly outdone myself now!" I heard Nigel gag and say "Let's hope they still have their dentures." Then Matilda smacks him with her purse and she says "Hush now child, let's head home before I tell you about my 'encounter' with the bellhop!" Oh lord, save us from Matilda's sexual back stories!

Benny's P.O.V

I grab a bottle of scotch and think to myself "Is it really worth it?" As I stare into the bottle full of the swerving and tempting liquid I get a text from Heather.

"Hey, Talk to Ethan yet?"

MBAV 4Ever!

Shit, I almost forgot about that! I set the bottle in one of the cabinets in the kitchen, and reply to the message after a few minutes.

"No, not yet I don't think he gotten to a computer yet but I got text from him saying he made it though."

Luke, I Am the Pizza Guy!

I sit down look at the copy of the video that Heather sent me; I was completely disgusted by what I found on the tape. The victims were all bruised up, tears stained on their faces and begging for mercy, But when the rapist slapped Ethan and this quote I almost punched the monitor screen out. He said "If you're a good bitch my might fuck you harder." I stopped the tape. Thinking back on some memories of me and Ethan I wish I could have saved him from the thing he suffered through. Ethan, I've been in love with you since the time in the cage outside and we were so cold. After that we had a special connection since then, but when you started going out with Sarah, I was just devastated. My life felt like it was ending, every morning you called her, made my heart break faster into tiny little pieces. I tried dating other people… but they were never _you._ You have the greatest smile, your laugh soothes my worries, and everything about you Ethan makes me feels… so much more alive. But like clockwork I get the call I've been waiting for. I exit out of my email and go open up my Skype to find his beautiful face. He's on the screen smiling like a seraph from above. When I hear him say this I just smile "Benny! It's so good to hear from you!" I reply "You too, enjoying England so far?" He replies with both glee and sorrow "Yeah, it's great here." He mutters "But it's far from perfect without you here…" I look at him with confusion and ask "Huh?" He smiles and says "Oh, sorry. Anyways, how's your investigation going along?" Wait, how does he know about the investigation? I ask in a very curious "How do you know about the investigation?" He replies with a quiet tone of voice "Heather told me." Damn it, I hate it when she does that. I reply "It's going okay, new evidence. In the meantime you enjoy yourself okay?" He replies "Alright and Benny?" I lean towards the screen and reply "Yeah E?" He stretched and gussied himself and leaned towards the screen "Benny, I'm in-." The connection got cut off and I was so mad because he was about to say something important but as I was about to exit Skype, this figure in black appeared on the screen. I look in the background and see a bloodied up Rory and his mother tied up crying and gagged. The figure said "Detective Benjamin E. Weir I presume?" Damn this guy has voice modulator. I respond with ease and say "Yes, do I know you?" He chuckles "I know much about you, but you know nothing of me. I've come to relay a message to you, interfere with the man who raped Ethan or suffer my wrath child." I somewhat laugh at him and say "Isn't the rapist behind you?" He laughs for a minute and says "No, he's just a pawn in the game that I've assembled." I see a gun in the background and see Rory's mom get shot. He chuckles and says "If you aren't careful, your precious Ethan is next including the many other people who will suffer." That sick bastard! He killed an innocent civilian; I better play along for now. I say in a stern voice "Fine, we will talk soon." As I turned off my computer I sigh. What do I do now?

Anonymous P.O.V

I shut down the program and turn around to look at Rory crying at his mother's corpse. He weeps a sorrowful mutter "You evil bastard! Why would you do this to me?" I smile as I walk towards him into the light. "Simple, it's fun to watch your kind suffer." Then my bodyguard Bjorn knocks him unconscious and carries him to the car and Carter my other bodyguard walks up to me and says "So, uh boss where we going next?" I walk towards him in my white and black suit coat and my blazing red hair sparkling in the isolated light and say "Where else? To England to pursue my stupid little 'friend' Jesse is up to." He opens the door and says "Should we call him ahead of time ?" I chuckle and say "No, I think this visit should be one that he doesn't see coming." I laugh as we shut the door and leave the corpse of Rory's mother behind.

**DUN-DUN-DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! **

**Me: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you'll certainly learn to hate Lanister within the story later. Lol **

**Benny: Yeah like he isn't already and Ethan is something the matter babe? **

**Ethan: Benny, You might want to sit down for this… **

**Benny: Alright.**

**Ethan: Benny, I think I'm- **

**Me: To find out what's wrong with Ethan I need 30 or more reviews before I post the next chapter, no offense I feel my insecurity growing about my story that they suck **** Still review are love! And I love you all! **

** With Love, ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 **

** p.s. I raided Pizza-Hut's commercial lol xD **


	5. Distasteful Temptations

**Hello again Fanfiction, it's been ****way**** too long since I've updated Broken, personally I feel like I've had major writers blockage and I've haven't been on since my medical condition :/ Anything to add about your favorite stories so far Benny and Ethan? **

**Benny: First off we've been reading multiple stories such as Bethan Forever's My Babysitter's A Vampire a Different Way Season One, I hope you update that or post the sequel A.S.A.P! I've also been reading Starting Again by KamesLover3, gonna only these three words, So Totally Awesome! Haha**

**Me: That is true! These guys know how to rock the story boards! **** I feel honored to be able to have these guys as my readers **

**Ethan: Don't forget JustMe133 that author is dominating the board with class with that one story, Once In A Blue Moon, and seriously that Charles kid seems pretty angry at werewolves doesn't he? Also don't forget I wanna be his by emo-rocker101 that story is really enthralling and dramatic! **

**Me: Yeah I hope my writers aren't upset because of the delay, what do you think? **

**Benny: Well, we don't really know what to say other than… **

**Ethan: I'm pregnant! With a baby boy! **

**Me: Oh gosh, I am so happy for both of you! But I have a special announcement to make at the end of the story Lol xP **

**To: JustMe133 – You didn't comment this time lol hoping that will change **** lol**

**To: Autumrose – I know in a way it was too predictable :/ lol, yeah Lanister is just getting started he turns into a bigger douche in the story lol and really? Thanx **** I appreciate your support! XD **

**To: Bethan Forever – He certainly did that dirty wizard him! XD lol and yeah what Jesse did was an ass move lol I hope I didn't upset you for the long update **** I hope you enjoy this chapter in the meantime X) **

**To: emo-rocker101 – I know right? :P Lol DAMN YOU LANISTER! XD Hahaha **

**To: Kameslover3 – Yes I do lol and so far I far love where it's going lol update soon **** Lol also can't tell you or I'd ruin it lol xD Lol and also I agree he reminds me of a pale Edward from twilight impersonator that turned high school dropout lol xD **

**To: hellgirlniki – Aw Thanks lol and don't worry it will get more suspenseful along the way in the next two chapters :D**

**To: thatGuy1331 – Well far from spider monkeys my friend lol xD Also I gave your approval a while back so I hope I was able to help. **

**To: Lendiner – YES! YES! He is lol xD **

**To: BieberBoy - Lol, I've never watched it but thanx xD Lol **

**And to the many other reviewers thank you! Sorry I can't talk to all of you individually and to TeamBenny, I found it on the internet lol xD and Werewolf girl I really appreciate that **** That made my day/night lol xD Sorry to the other guys if I keep replying to the other writers then this sucker would be REALLY LONG **** LOL I love and appreciate all of my wonderful reviewers **** It makes me feel like I'm actually good at writing! XP **

**Now onto the fifth continuation of Broken! X) **

/3 (- Broken -) /3

Chapter 5: Distasteful Temptation

Ethan's P.O.V

It was the weirdest thing. First I video-chat with Benny and suddenly the connection is lost. My parents bought me a system that never had malfunctions like connection problems. My cousin Nevel and Nigel come in I noticed that they're holding hands. I smile and say "Nevel, is something you want to tell me?" He looks over to Nigel nervously and says "First off Ethan, I'm gay and secondly Nigel is my boyfriend." I chuckled and he began to blush and get mad and I said "I known for years you two were dating, even when my parents asked you. Me and Jane always did bets saying how on when you'd ask Nigel out." He and Nigel's mouth were on the ground. Slowly, like a fish out of water Nevel says "You have?" I smile and laugh "Yeah, it's kind of funny you never noticed. I'll tell you guys a secret." He and Nigel sat down like giddy high-school girls and sat down on my bed like we're at a slumber party. I told them like it was nothing out of the ordinary "I'm gay and I've been in love with Benny Weir." Their eyes widen along with their mouths and the words able to escape their mouths were "Whoa…since when?" I kind of laugh and looked off into the distance.

_-*~Flashback~*-_

_I awaken to see this dark thing on top of me, naked and thrusting into me over and over. I was crying and screaming "Stop it! Please stop it! I'm begging you." As my tears stain the bed sheet and the only thing I see are his eyes and the camera behind him, I was praying in my head that God would just kill me or at least send me someone to save me. Then Benny came in, that scared the rapist enough to run and not even finish his disgusting deed. Benny ran towards me and checked if I had a heartbeat. He then dialed 9-1-1.I feel like I was in coma almost… It was frightening. But Benny never left my side; he even threatened some of the doctors in case someone would try to keep him out of the loop. The next morning I feel like a slaughtered cow, only brought back to life and with an idea of what happened. I looked at my body. It was covered in greenish yellow bruises on my arms, eye, cheek and forehead. While my hips and legs were covered in purple and black bruises, and a lot of dried blood. That's when I saw Benny and covered my lower parts with the hospital gown. I cried into his chest, almost crying so hard that I was heaving every breath I took. All I could say was "Please wake me up from this nightmare…" But the sweetest and only words he could come up with to ease my mind was "I would if it was possible, I would do anything to prevent this from happening again…" _

_-*~Reality~*- _

I snapped back into the present and say "It's only been recently." Then I hear Ms. Weirwood call us down for supper. I hope we're having gourmet spaghetti and meatballs again.

Benny's P.O.V

I wake up in the morning and go to work, didn't bother brushing my hair and even changing clothes, and I didn't even get an hour of sleep. I feel like a bag of smelly dog-shit. I grab a cup of coffee and begin to start my car up and this song turns on my favorite rock station.

_**I'm not strong enough to stay away.  
Can't run from you,  
I just run back to you.  
Like a moth I'm drawn in to your flame.  
Say my name, but it's not the same.  
You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride.  
And my soul surrenders,  
And you bring my heart to its knees.**_

And it's killin' me when you're away,  
I wanna leave and I wanna stay.  
I'm so confused.  
So hard to choose,  
Between the pleasure and the pain.  
And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.  
Even if I try to win the fight,  
My heart would overrule my mind,  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away.

I'm not strong enough to stay away.  
What can I do?  
I would die without you.  
In your presence my heart knows no shame.  
I'm not to blame,  
Cause you bring my heart to its knees.

And it's killin' me when you're away,  
I wanna leave and I wanna stay.  
I'm so confused.  
So hard to choose,  
Between the pleasure and the pain.  
And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.  
Even if I try to win the fight,  
My heart would overrule my mind,  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away.

There's nothing I can do.  
My heart is chained to you.  
And I can't get free  
Look what this thoughts done to me

And it's killin' me when you're away,  
I wanna leave and I wanna stay.  
I'm so confused.  
So hard to choose,  
Between the pleasure and the pain.  
And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.  
Even if I try to

_**win**__**the fight,  
My heart would overrule my mind,  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away.**__**  
**_

I drive for a couple of minutes when I notice something out of the blue, Ever since the video chat I almost thought the man from the video was almost… stalking me in a way, but that's impossible. Those frequency waves seem to be long distance. It couldn't be that one guy was literally stalking him. But could it? Anyway, I walked into the cubical that I worked at and stared into the screen of the computer like a zombie would stare at someone's brains. Then I heard a gleeful and almost chirpy voice of the woman who keeps me sane. She says with concern in her voice "Benny?! I thought you were clocking off work for the next three days. You look miserable!" I look at her with my blood shot eyes and say "I've been watching that video for almost two weeks and I still haven't found any leads or evidence that I could use as proof to jail that sick bastard." She looks at me and says "Which bastard? We've locked up a lot of bastards in our time. It's almost sort of funny on how we can't keep track of them." I pull up the video from the police archives and then my video-chat with the mystery man. After both of us watch the two videos Heather seems a more serious when she looks at the video-chat. The thing that shocks me on the skills of Detective Gonzalez surprised me even more. She says "Can you zoom in on the shining object on the guard?" I look and noticed it and zoomed in to the maximum capacity. It was a silver ring with the initial 'L'. Heather then looked up the ring and said "Well there is only five silver rings with the initial 'L', and guess what, seems like they belong to a noble family in England known as the Earls of Silver Lions. Only problem is that they literally the law down there and they make all of the rules. The Law Enforcement in England won't back us up if we do so. I looked up and said "I will travel to the depths of hell to make this guy pay! No one rapes my best friend and crush! NOBODY TOUCHES HIM BUT ME!" She smiled with a grin only she could pull off and said "Then it's set, seems like you'll be able to tell Ethan how you feel after all."

Jesse's P.O.V.

I am walking to my kitchen when I kissed my wife Erica and her newly found baby bump. I am pouring myself a glass of water when the doorbell rings. Erica yells "Sweetheart, door's for you!" I stretch and yawn and say "Alright be right there." As I walk towards the door my heart and my mind feel numb and almost frozen. I stood there utterly petrified by fear and sorrow. The only words to slip from the mouth are "Lanister… So you've finally showed up."

**AHHHHH! XD Seems like Jesse's in deep shit now isn't he? Lol review! :3 Also whoever can help me think of a boy name for the baby will be mentioned in the next chapter! In the meantime peace!**

With Love, ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995

** p.s. I love CHOCOLATEEEEE! XD Haha**


	6. The Profession of Misery

**Hello again Fanfiction, I was so excited that I couldn't wait to write the next chapter! Yeah, it's weird I know lol I also watched Skyfall of the James Bond movies they're so awesome! So Ethan, Benny anything you want to tell the audience? **

**Benny: First off we've been reading as much stories as we can one being such as Bethan Forever's My Babysitter's A Vampire a Different Way Season Two, Dude that's almost better than Zombie Apocalypse 3, Return of Lord Zorg! I've also been reading angelmunster's story called What Happened When Sarah left. Gotta say that would be one of the way to hook up especially with Me and Ethan! **

**Me: That is true! These guys know how to rock the story boards! **** I feel honored to be able to have these guys as my readers **

**Ethan: Don't forget JustMe133 that author is dominating the board with class with that one story, Once In A Blue Moon, and seriously that Charles kid seems pretty angry at werewolves doesn't he? Also don't forget I wanna be his by emo-rocker101 that story is really enthralling and dramatic! **

**Me: Yeah I hope my writers aren't upset because of the delay, what do you think? **

**Benny: Well, we don't really know what to say other than… **

**Ethan: I'm pregnant! With a baby boy! **

**Me: Oh gosh, I am so happy for both of you! But I have a special announcement to make at the end of the story Lol xP **

**To: JustMe133 – You didn't comment this time lol hoping that will change **** lol**

**To: Autumrose – I know in a way it was too predictable :/ lol, yeah Lanister is just getting started he turns into a bigger douche in the story lol and really? Thanx **** I appreciate your support! XD **

**To: Bethan Forever – He certainly did that dirty wizard him! XD lol and yeah what Jesse did was an ass move lol I hope I didn't upset you for the long update **** I hope you enjoy this chapter in the meantime X) **

**To: emo-rocker101 – I know right? :P Lol DAMN YOU LANISTER! XD Hahaha **

**To: Kameslover3 – Yes I do lol and so far I far love where it's going lol update soon **** Lol also can't tell you or I'd ruin it lol xD Lol and also I agree he reminds me of a pale Edward from twilight impersonator that turned high school dropout lol xD **

**To: hellgirlniki – Aw Thanks lol and don't worry it will get more suspenseful along the way in the next two chapters :D**

**To: thatGuy1331 – Well far from spider monkeys my friend lol xD Also I gave your approval a while back so I hope I was able to help. **

**To: Lendiner – YES! YES! He is lol xD **

**To: KittyGrim – Well thanx xD lol Definitely appreciated. Lol **

**And to the many other reviewers thank you! Sorry I can't talk to all of you individually and to TeamBenny, I found it on the internet lol xD and Werewolf girl I really appreciate that **** That made my day/night lol xD Sorry to the other guys if I keep replying to the other writers then this sucker would be REALLY LONG **** LOL I love and appreciate all of my wonderful reviewers **** It makes me feel like I'm actually good at writing! XP **

**Now onto the sixth continuation of Broken! X) **

/3 (- Broken -) /3

Chapter 6: The Profession of Misery

Jesse's P.O.V

I stand at my doorway looking at him. He smiles and says "May I come in for a moment?" I feel like my body was almost paralysis from the top of my head to my toes. But I move to the side of the door and he walks in casually. I take a deep breath and tell Erica to go upstairs for a little bit. She asks "Honey, is everything alright?" I nod and just say "It's just executive business men talking about boring stuff." She smiles and begins to ascend to the master bedroom. I look at Lanister and say "Why the hell are you here Lanister? I did my part and happy with my life the way it is." He chuckles and looks at my letter to the police about the crimes he's committed over the past few years. He says with a face that seemed so void of emotion and said "Do you know what happens to infidels Jesse?" What he just said confused the daylights out of me. Then he said "They burn in hell with all the other filth of the world." He is a heartless monster, the last guy he killed was Catholic Priest and he told the whole entire provenience that the priest raped a little girl, about three weeks later they found the guy with his belt around his neck dangling from the chandelier. Overall, the guy doesn't have any care for human beings. Lanister then grabbed a bottle of red wine and poured himself a glass. I asked him something I never even should have asked "Is that really Red Wine?" He smiled and said with a cruel tone "Ask the mangled body of Rory's mother and see then if that's just 'Red Wine'." I felt so sick to my stomach that he's drinking someone's blood. He then told me "So have you spotted Ethan yet?" I nod and say "Yes, he lives down with the widower Ms. Weirwood. But why did you have me rape him?" He laughs like he heard of the most idiotic questions to ask him. He then said in between the laughs and said "You're such an idiot; you thought I'd actually have shown you enough compassion to lend you money that would help the birth of your child, if you raped someone! HAHAHAHA! You imbecile I was framing you and destroying the name that you're family have built for nearly three centuries now. Yet alone I've hated you for years." What?! He framed me? I can't believe it. Then Erica came down the staircase and said "You what?! Is this your so called 'official business'?! Is It?!" I was in too much shock and fear from both Erica and Lanister that I felt like my brain was going to exploded like a pressurized pineapple. Lanister being the complete asshole that he was, said this "Oh, he didn't tell you? I thought a husband and wife shared everything together including their deepest darkest secrets that they kept for years? Was I wrong?" Right then and there I screamed at him "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He snickered and said "As you wish, though there's something you might want to look at." With that he left his suitcase behind and closed the door quietly.

Lanister's P.O.V

I snicker and think to myself and say "Three…Two…One…" As Bjorn closed my limo door and walked towards the driver's seat the home of Jesse Black combusted and could hear the screams of the innocent people near his home. Bjorn said after the combustion "So I just got word from the BNA that Detective Gonzalez and Detective Weir are on their way here boss, what do you we do now?" He looked at me through the driver view window. I said with such causality it was almost void of emotion "We'll do what we've always done, exploiting and sabotage. All you need to do is listen to my orders and do not hesitate." He nodded and we pulled up to another manor. There was someone here who had dealt with the Weir's and Weirwood's before. If anything she'll know what to do about those pests completely. If not I'll do what I've done in case my plans fail. Go cutthroat on the whole operation. As I ring the bell I noticed cameras zooming in at my face. I hear clomping high heels as I wait for the door to open, when I see Miss Stephanie looking like a vibrant young woman again. She wore a red and black velvet dress with red high heels with a black bow just above the toes. She smiles and says "Well, if it isn't Lanister Van Ravencroft. What are you doing back in England? One of your plans goes haywire again?" I chuckle as I walk into the lavished manor of ancient magical artifacts and expensive furniture. I reply saying "No, I just needed a bit of a woman's touch with my new scheme. I think you know why already." She gives me an evil smirk and pulls an amulet off one of the manikins and says "I know Benjamin has certainly grown in power and will both the forces of man and magic alike. This amulet helps resist any kind of magical harm coming to the user." I smile and hand her the youth elixir I conjured up earlier. She smiles "So how do you make these exactly?" She said eyeing me like an Easter Ham. I smile and said "If I did that then why would stay, hmm? I know how you work Stephanie. Don't play the mindless and innocent game with me." Her smile faded into a glare, trying to intimidate me. To me, I felt like I was being threatened by an old lady who didn't have a bad bone in her body. The only real intimidation that Stephanie tried to use was when I ever mentioned any of the Weirs. I mean if I had suffered the same circumstances I would probably would somewhat of a grudge. She walks towards the loveseat and crossed over her left leg above her right leg. She said with almost with no emotion "True, But after all I'm in your debt for getting an enemy of mine and breaking me out of jail." I smirked as I poured myself some of my 'Red Wine'. As she further explained methods of how I could kill Weir, there seemed to be a piece of the puzzle missing… But which piece? Then it hit me, maybe if I have Carter play as one of the policemen maybe he can kill Gonzalez and Weir for me. Simple, Brilliant and I don't have to dirty up my hands. I like where this is going, time to call him up.

Carter's P.O.V

I was walking towards my car and I get a call from somebody. I looked at the caller I.D. It was the boss! I'm so scared, so scared! I look around and hesitantly opened up my phone. My hands are shaking so hard that I almost dropped it, don't want that! I say in the bravest voice I could think of since I was terrified of my boss. I said "Hey Boss, what's going on at Miss Stephanie's house?" He replies with a mean tone of voice "None of your business Carter, shut up and pick me up immediately, you have a job to do." Oh goody! I got a job to do! I close the phone and turn on one of the boss' favorite tracks of his mood discs. He's kind of weird if you ask me. I turn on the CD and start listening to his song.

(Hit that, hit that snare)

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, i never meant to brag.  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, i never meant brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, i never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, i never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I just finished the song before seeing Mr. Lanister. He smiled and he said "Took you long enough." Wow, he's not cussing me out or calling me a waste of money and skin! He's in a better mood that what I've ever seen him in! He looks at me and says "Now I've got a special present for the Detectives who are coming to England can you deliver it to them?"

**Uh-Oh, what's Lanister up to now? I hope you enjoyed** **this story so far and the name that Benny and Ethan chose was Alexi Matthew James Weir! So congratulations Bethan Forever and Autumrose! **

**I'll PM you later you two in the meantime, peace! **** Lol **

** With Love ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995,**

** p.s. Tacos are secretly talking hamsters lmao xD Hahaha Jkjk **


	7. Lover's Eclipse - Breaking

**Hello again Fanfiction, I know my absent has been too long so I hope the wait is over! **** Personally I gained my writing inspiration back; I wonder what my readers feel like about the ending certain **

**Benny: Personally I was shocked with the ending of Chapter 6 seriously, he had to kill Erica and Jesse? He's pretty sick in the head. Oh yeah, to Bethan Forever I loved your You Hurt Me I certainly would do that with Ethan in a heartbeat and great job on the MBAV Season Two Chapter 4! I thought it was totally awesome! Hope you update soon! Also to Kameslover3, The new chapter of Enchanting was totally off the hook! I hope the ball is seriously packed with some overall ass-kicking towards Sarah she's kind of a bitch when it comes to me and Ethan's brothel! **

**Me: Couldn't agree more, I feel like I am dying of anticipation! I hope the both of you update soon! **

**Ethan: Don't forget about Melissa Felton 8's A One Night's mistake. I might be having some serious baby hormone problems I cried at how beautiful it was, and to JustMe133's Just Friends story. It blew me away! Both of these stories are so great! I couldn't stop reading even though it was 2:53 in the morning! **

**Me: That and the midnight snacks and constant flatulence lol XD **

**Benny: It's true; he does get pretty gassy at night. **

**Ethan: Hey, I'm the pregnant one here! Why don't you try giving birth to a child?! **

**Me: Lol to the reviews!**

**To: JustMe133 – Thank you my friend it is a greatly appreciated compliments **** -Claps in Joy- and thanks for the one story My Best Friend **** I loved it! X) **

**To: Autumrose – He truly is lol xD and thank you! I thought it was a little shaky at first but hey it worked! And you'll see pretty soon what will happen ;D **

**To: Bethan Forever – You'll see pretty soon also you'll be pretty pleased with your character's appearance **** Lol enjoy! **

**To: emo-rocker101 – It's alright, if anything I appreciate the input you give me in your reviews X) **

**To: Kameslover3 – Didn't review but hope you do soon! **** Lol **

**To: hellgirlniki – Then you'll love the next two chapters for sure then :3 Lol and I'll try I've been really busy lately :/ **

**To: thatGuy1331 – Still waiting… lol **

**To: Lendiner – Still waiting… lol **

**To: KittyGrim – Still waiting… lol **

**Onward to the seventh chapter! :-3 **

/3 (- Broken -) /3

Chapter 7: Lover's Eclipse - Breaking

Ethan's P.O.V

I was groggy from getting a lack of sleep because of Nevel and Nigel "Bonding Time" I was up from 9pm to 5am this morning when I had another dream about my Benny. Wait, he's not mine. He likes Erica, at least from what I remember. I still remember the dream vividly…

_-*~Within the Dream~*-_

_I was running in almost desert surroundings, I kept looking around for a sign of human life around me, being chased by a cloud of black mist and screaming voices. I was running until I tripped on something, feeling so drained and out of breath I started to crawl into a ball. I hear Benny shouting "Ethan! Hey dark and ugly! Get away from him!" The creature starts to screech and begins to run back into the distance. Benny was panting by the time he came over I was still in shock that my eyes were swelling with tears. He just hugged me and whispered "Don't worry, you're safe now." I smiled and distanced myself from Benny to stand up. I then look at his almost emerald colored eyes. He smiles at me and he says "You look so beautiful Ethan." I begin to blush and giggle. He then lifts my chin up and slowly begins to lean towards me. I was so close I could feel his hot breath and beating heart near me. Then Benny said "Ethan, I've always wanted to do this." _

_-*~_Waking Up From Dream_~*-_

I hear my alarm clock ringing and I fall unto the ground. As I look up Nigel said "Well, Ethan having a dream about snogging with Benny are we?" I laugh and said "Shut up, where's Nevel? You two are practically inseparable." He laughs and says "He went to the Airport, says someone special is showing up today, didn't say who though." Huh, that's weird Nevel never leaves without telling me where. Wait someone special. Who could that be?

_-*~_Present Time Period_~*-_

After this morning events I was curious what my mysterious cousin has in store for me. I was a little nervous to find out honestly. The last surprise Nevel planned involved someone getting a cherry pie slapped into their face. My dad still finds pieces of cherries in his hair still and it was just hilarious the first two weeks but after a while it just became frightening. Shaking that thought out of my head I began to ascend the staircase like a noble princess, but it was a little underdressed since I was only in clad pajama pants and Superman underwear. I sat and looked outside and it was pouring cats and dogs. While I was listening to a song by Selena Gomez

Oooooooh  
Can you feel me,  
When I think about you?  
With every breath I take.  
Every minute,  
No matter what I do,  
My world is an empty place.  
Like I've been wanderin' the desert  
For a thousand days.  
Ooooh  
Don't know if it's a mirage,  
But I always see your face.  
Baby

I'm missing you so much.  
Can't help it, I'm in love.  
A day without you is like  
A year without rain.  
I need you by my side,  
Don't know how I'll survive.  
A day without you is like  
A year without rain.  
Ooooh  
Woooooooooaaahhhhh.

The stars are burning,  
I hear your voice in my mind.  
Can't you hear me calling?  
My heart is yearning,  
Like the ocean that's running dry.  
Catch me I'm falling.  
It's like the ground is crumbling  
Underneath my feet.  
(Won't you save me?)  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me.  
Oooooh, Baby

I missing you so much.  
Can't help it, I'm in love.  
A day without you is like  
A year without rain.  
I need you by my side,  
Don't know how I'll survive.  
A day without you is like  
A year without rain  
Ooohh  
Wooooooooaaah...

So let this drought  
Come to an end,  
And make this desert flower again.  
I'm so glad you found me,  
Stick around me.  
Baby, baby, baby  
Ooooooohh  
It's a world of wonder,  
With you in my life.  
So hurry, baby,  
Don't waste no more time.  
I need you here,  
I can't explain.  
A day without you  
Is like a year without rain.  
Oooh

I missing you so much.  
Can't help it, I'm in love.  
A day without you is like  
A year without rain.  
I need you by my side,  
Don't know how I'll survive.  
A day without you is like  
A year without rain.  
Ooooohh.  
Woooooooah.

Oooooooooooooooooooooh  
Woooaaaahhh  
Ooohhh

I've got to say she's not that bad actually. I began to stare into the yard until I saw a familiar car appear. I seen this car somewhere before. Wait, that can't be… but it is! It's Benny's Car!

Benny's P.O.V

_-*~_4 Hours Ago Time Period_~*-_

Me and Heather just got to the airport and grab our luggage. Man, this place is huge! They even have a Subway in the airport! Our airport doesn't have this! I went to go and buy myself lunch when Heather went to go into the clothing store and buy herself some foreign attire. When I was finished with my order some giant bulky guy sat something down next to my stuff. He then bolted off into the blue. I ran to my stuff and began to look at what he put next to my stuff. It was certainly not something a normal person would do. I look to see two vanilla envelopes with a name on each. It said 'Benjamin Weir' Huh, and another one that said 'Heather Gonzalez'. I tore open the one with my name on it, as I opened this, a glittering and shiny letter with a cursive 'L' was label on the letter but the letter said something completely different. It stated in these words.

_Dear, Benjamin Weir _

_You have been formally invited to an extravagant masquerade ball, held by Madame Kuro Gamzee Vatillia and her beloved husband Sir Abryll Terezi Vatillia. All guests will need their own masks and outfits, the appetizers and refreshments will be supplied and you must bring a partner with you. The event will be held April, 14__th__. All guests will be designated to a color including your partner your color is. Emerald Green._

_~*-L-*~ _

So he wants us to go to the ball? This is all a little too weird. It's like something BIG is going down, from what I heard Lanister never invites anyone to formal events. As I was thinking to myself Heather got back with a lot of bags of clothes. She said "I can't believe on how much foreign stuff was on sale today! That and I bought a lot of pretty good clothing!" She looks over to see me looking at the letter and notices her letter and opens it up she looks at it with somewhat concern and then she kind of gets this big grin. She then says "Well seems like we've got ourselves a ball to attend to. I got assigned the color 'Turquoise'." She shows me her invite and begins to giggle a little bit and then stops knowing the seriousness of the situation. I look over to her bags and ask her "So got anything Emerald Green in there?" She laughs and says "It just so happens I got two tuxedos with emerald green bow ties actually. Are you actually going to make your move on Ethan?" I laugh and say "Seems like it." We're about to head out of the airport and I get the feeling like I'm being watched, I turn around and I see nothing but a bustling crowds of people walking by. Heather looks over at me and says "Everything alright Benny?" I snap myself out of the semi-induced trance I was in and say "Yeah, perfectly fine. Let's go."

_-*~_Present Time Period_~*-_

We were then greeted by Ethan's cousin Nevel who I never actually met until a few minutes after getting out of the airport and into the parking lot. I also noticed someone else who seemed very familiar, I couldn't exactly put my finger on it but he looks almost looked just like Ethan though. He then took my luggage and put it into my car. I asked him "Umm, do I know you?" He smiles and says "I don't believe so… well in any case my name is Brandon Morgan." I smile and say "Please to meet you Brandon, thank you for helping me with my luggage it was starting to get a little overwhelming for my arms." He laughs a little "It's alright; when I travel I get extremely tired too." I walk towards the backseat while Nevel takes the driver's seat and Heather having shotgun and Brandon sitting next to me. As we were driving into the intersection of the road to the Weirwood Mansion, I get a call from an old friend I haven't heard from since I graduated from Whitechapel High. I answer "Hello?" I hear somewhat static and honking in the background and then a raspy voice answers "Benny? You there? It's me, Skyler Jacobs." I kind of gasp and say "Dude, good to hear from you! What's going on?" He laughs through the phone and says "Oh nothing much, I became a bounty hunter about a year after graduation. I'm also on the hunt for a Lanister. I heard you were on a case involving him." That actually sounds a lot like Skyler to do that. Also he's after Lanister too? I ask him "So why you calling me though?" I heard almost this shuffling noise from the other line and hear a police siren and him panting and then he says "Sorry, I got to this conversation short, talk to you later." As soon as he said that the line was cut off. That was an Interesting way to end a phone conversation. I turn to Brandon and say "So do you know Ethan Morgan?" He looks blankly and says "Nope, sorry gov'ner, though if it makes you feel any better he sounds like a great guy." I smile and say "Thanks, so if you don't mind me asking what business do you have with the Weirwoods?" He smiles almost in embarrassment but also in pride and says "Well I'm Matilda's apprentice in training alongside Sir Nigel; I haven't been able to train since the explosion recently. A lot innocent people were killed…" I had a feeling Lanister was behind it. I just knew it. But as Brandon was finishing talking about his experience with the unfortunate events, we had arrived at Weirwood Mansion. Am I ready to meet my true love yet again?

**KABOOM! Lol well that seemed like an epic chapter didn't it? Well I hope so anyway haha XD In the meantime I at least want 75 reviews to be able to post the next part of Lover's Eclipse lol :3 And the next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for, that's right. It's some steamy Bethan action! :P In the meantime review and peace out! **

**With Love and Appreciation ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995,**

** p.s. It's almost June! Season 3 will be on its way! Go Canada and Canadian Syrup! :D Hahaha **


	8. Lover's Eclipse - Broken

**Hello again Fanfiction, It's the long awaited second part of Lover's Eclipse! And you know that mean? That's right. This chapter's going to get so passionately hot it will blow up nuclear explosions after this chapter! What your opinion on this Benny and Ethan? **

**Benny: Well for starters this, just this chapter made me horny after the ending paragraph. And so far I was reading hellgirlniki's MBAV Movie (My Way) got to say that dude that was so cool on how you hooked me up with Ethan at the second chapter, also liking the new chapter for Enchanting love by Kameslover3. It was so epic my mind was blown away! Haha! **

**Me: I couldn't agree more! These stories keep getting better and better on every story update I see! **

**Ethan: Don't forget about our other friend KittyGrim's Jack's Obsession. For those Jack/Sally fans I suggest you read it haha. It was so cool for Jack to stand up to Sally's Dad like that! Also I read TheKoganKid's oneshot and gotta say I absolutely loved it! Both of these stories are so amazing! I couldn't stop reading even though my morning sickness was non-stop! **

**Me: Morning sickness hasn't been too kind to Ethan lately lol DX **

**Benny: Yeah my babies are not feeling that great. So I'm gonna head out in a little bit to pick up some ant-acids. Okay babe? **

**Ethan: Okay, I love you sweetheart don't forget the things on the list too. Your grandma wanted you to grab 'certain things' or something like that. **

**Me: Oh you two act like you're already married! Lol to the reviews and commentaries :P **

**To: JustMe133 – Didn't review but hope you do soon **** Lol **

**To: Autumrose – I know! Yay for airports haha! **** Also you'll see how happy he'll get lol ;) and yeah the next two chapters are going to be the most intense chapters in the story yet. Lol and so does Bethan Forever haha **** the character's pretty awesome and he'll be a fan favorite probably lol **

**To: Bethan Forever – (Bethan Forever #1) Yes! That and it is gets pretty steamy too ;D Hahaha –Randomly does Zumba- lol (Brandon) Yes you is lol and the fact being is that I didn't exactly know if you wanted people to know if you and Ethan were siblings, that and in the sequel I'm going to make there's going to be a very big twist for your part of the story. **** (Gabe) I will and also you'll be appearing at the ball with Brandon if you don't mind **** Lol (Rory) Sup' bro hope you are enjoying the story but you're probably going to be mortified by the end of the chapter lol you'll see why. (Bethan Forever #2) Yes, I did and I thought hey it was pretty affective in the oneshot you did and I downloaded it 30 minutes after reading your story and so true and I was happy with amount I got. **** I just the final two chapters appeal to everyone else T-T **

**To: emo-rocker101 – I'm glad **** and also Ikr?! It is sooooooooo awesome X3 **

**To: Kameslover3 – Aw, well thank you **** and your update for Enchanting Love was great too **

**To: hellgirlniki – Didn't review but hope you do soon **** Lol**

**To: thatGuy1331 – Still waiting… lol **

**To: Lendiner – Still waiting… lol **

**To: KittyGrim – Still waiting… lol **

**To: sphinx – Aw thanx sphinxie! Hahaha **** See you at school :P **

**To: MBAVTheseries – Thanks! I hope you enjoy it! **

**To: Twilight Hater – Lol I did x3 Haha **

**To: MBAVFANGIRL: Lol well I has updated! **** I hope you enjoy the chapter **

**To: Just No Name: Ik! **** And he's a special character from Bethan Forever's stories, you should read them **

**To: Guest #1 – I did :3 Lol **

**To: Guest #2 – Idk it sounded good at the time(s) lol and I am glad you love it! **

**To: Guest #3 – Lol okay I updated **** Hahaha **

**To the eighth chapter! :-P **

/3 (- Broken -) /3

Chapter 7: Lover's Eclipse – Broken

Benny's P.O.V

We're walking through the lush garden scenery towards the extravagant manor. Every step I took forward my feet felt like concrete bricks and my heart was going faster and faster, I began to sweat a lot and I was actually extremely scared. I didn't know if Ethan read the letter or just found someone knew or if he liked Sarah… no, NO! I have to confront him about this, I've been playing the hiding game for a long time it's time I show myself. I walk towards the door, my hands are shaking and it's like I can't even move. I ring the doorbell and I await my fate…

Ethan's P.O.V

Oh my god he's here! I hear the doorbell ring and tell Nigel to get the door while I try to find something seductive in my wardrobe and I can't take the chance of him saying that I look like I crawled out of a cave. I dash towards my room in advance to trying to find some attractive clothing. Ah! These will do! Now for the finishing touches.

Benny's P.O.V

As I stood there petrified and unresponsive to anyone or anything I had Heather kind of talk for me. A British dude comes to the door and Nevel goes and pecks him on the lips and then the other dude says "Welcome to Weirwood Mansion, home of the Knights of Magic, would you like to come in?" I look at Heather and she smile and says "We'd be delighted to do you care if we bring in my things first?" Nevel's apparent lover smiles and says "No problem, Ms. Halliwell will show you your room while Brandon can show all the males their rooms. She smiles and says "Thank you!" She grins and begins to talk to a slim brunette with long hair and tan skin. Then she tells her "You can just call me Amanda." As she talks with Heather about how cute Benny and Ethan are acting towards each other. As I was shown my room Ethan rushes through the hallway. It looked almost like he was blushing when he passed by my room. Okay Benny, tonight is your night it's now or never…

Ethan's P.O.V

I just rushed by Benny's Room to see what he was doing. It was so weird since I was blushing while I rushed by and I slammed my bedroom door. I felt so stupid! I should just confront Benny about this. After all he is my best friend! I walked towards and as I opened my door, Benny stood there looking like he was about to knock my door. Okay Ethan, act cool. You can do this! I calmly say "Hey Benny. What's up?" He looks at me with almost fear and compassion. He says almost like was about to choke "W-Well I wanted to talk about something…" I look at him with confusion and say "Oh? Like what?" He closes the door and pulls something out o his pocket; it almost looks like a letter of some sort. I reply to him and say "What's that?" He says "Well, remember when I was really depressed a while ago? I had someone write this out but I was too much of coward to actually put it in your luggage bag." As he hands it to me it says 'To Ethan Morgan' I open the letter and gasp in disbelief.

_Ethan for years I was in denial about these emotions but the night inside the cage freshman year. I felt the spark of emotion; I couldn't help myself to think that they were nothing temporary, these were permanent. Now you're probably wondering why "Does that mean you're gay?" Yes, I am I've been gay since sophomore year of high school. I was so jealous when you were dating Sarah. It drove me crazy, one night I softly kiss you on the lips when you were asleep. I felt immediate sparks, I couldn't tell you because I was scared you would push me away. I couldn't bare to have you hate me. When you broke up with Sarah the night of high school graduation when you were crying, it took all of my strength not to punch Sarah in the face until she bled out. Ethan, I am madly in love with you. Please don't hate me. _

When I finished the letter I looked up to see Benny with tears in his eyes. I broke into tears and hugged him. He kind of was surprised and said "You don't hate me?" I look at him with compassion and love and said "I never have Benny. If anything I was the same way." I went closer and cupped his face in my hand and said "I love you so much that it hurts." He looks at me and kisses me. I giggle and said "Did you hate me?" He smirks and says "Never." He kisses me and his tongue begins to slip into my mouth and I allow him to do this, he moans in pleasure and soon after he pushes me onto my bed. He then chuckles and say "I've been waiting so long to do this." I smirk and pull his shirt up and toss it onto the floor and he begins to unbuckle his pants and he pulls them off. I do the same and begin to nibble on his earlobe and play with his hair, slowly I started to tease my under below the waistline and then something I wouldn't expect Benny to say "I want to fuck you so hard that you won't sit down for weeks." As I was laying down to get ready for my 'treatment' I noticed Benny pull down his boxers and his 9' cock out. Oh my god it was so huge I was drooling and then he pulled my pants off. He then saw my shameful 8' in cock. I was so surprised when he put his mouth on my cock and started to suck slowly on my cock. I began to moan louder and louder. I then switched my position and began to suck off his cock and we were in so much pleasure that we might have had orgasms there but the night was far from over. As soon as Benny got on top of me and inserted his member into me I began to moan and scream and after a few minutes he began to stroke my member at the same time! It felt absolutely amazing. As he began to thrust faster and harder I was about to climax and it was close. We were both moaning at this point and I couldn't hold it in anymore "Benny… BENNY!" He said at the same time "ETHANNNNN!" And as we finished our explosive finale we fell back hand in hand and we both said at the same time "I am so glad that you don't hate me." As we finished at the same time we smiled and laughed as we caressed each other's naked body.

Amanda and Heather's P.O.V

As we were sitting down on the beds we heard almost like a muffled scream from down the hall and Heather said "Dammit, I guess I owe you $30 now." As Amanda began to laugh and said "Well they haven't held hands yet!" She almost said in a sing-songish tone. Heather wondered if she really acted so fan-girlish. So the one thing I haven't considered though is where is Sarah? I thought she would have followed us into British Territory…

Benny's P.O.V

As Ethan was half asleep I asked him "So, will you be my partner to the masquerade ball?" He turns around to give me a tired smile and said "Of course sweetheart, I would do anything for you." He nuzzled his head into my chest and we both fell blissfully asleep. I kept hearing mine and Ethan's song play in the back of my head.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You're gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_[X2]_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You're gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

Lanister's P.O.V

I stood over the bloodied-up body of Sarah who's still falling in and out of consciousness and Rory who was about to die. Sarah looks up in almost a dazed look and notices Rory. She begins to freak out and says "Rory, baby, are you alright?!" I chuckle at their pathetic emotions and thoughts, what worthless creature would fester onto such petty emotions. Sarah looks up at me in both rage and in terror and says "What the hell did you do to Rory you heartless bastard?!" I began to laugh menacingly and said "I believe our little deal has expired, so I 'took out the trash' if you want to call it that." Sarah looked absolutely mortified from the sight that she saw. Rory had large cuts all over his body, all probably deep cuts from the amount of blood. She began to cry and say "What he did ever do to you?" I began to laugh in almost an evil essence. I look at her with cold eyes and said "You are worthless to me. Goodbye." I took out my gun and shot her in the head. I look Rory and shoot him in the leg, then the arm and then heart. I laugh and say "Worthless bastard child." I walk out of the room and light a match. I then threw it near the doorway and the hotel room began to light up light a wildfire.

**SHAMWOW! Lol Well I hope you loved this long awaited chapter, I worked really hard and I am so sorry it took so long I got preoccupied. Sorry ^^; lol I love you all! Oh and there is only two chapters left! **** I hope you enjoy the rest of the story in the meantime! **

**With Love and Appreciation ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995,**

** p.s. I can't wait for Season 3! GO TELETOON! OH AND FLYING PEANUT REESE'S CUPS! HAHA XD **


	9. The Man Behind The Devil's Mask

**Hello again Fanfiction, Now to let you know Benny and Ethan are at the hospital awaiting the birth of little Alexi. So I have two guest speakers who are going to be taking their roles, but only for this chapter! **

**Lanister: Well I was overall pleased with the…stories, also the adoring comments I've heard of myself. Oh, yes I was impressed with I love you by lulu422, it was delightful to read. I was also impressed by last chapter for Enchanting love by was truly phenomenal, good sir.**

**Me: Lanister is always like this -_- lol **

**Lanister: But of course :3 **

**Nevel: Don't forget about me chap! **

**Me: But of course my fellow British friend! **

**Nevel: Thanks lots to ya! Anyway, I liked JusteMe133's two stories. He first being Looks Can Be Deceiving and the second being Better This Way. Overall a lot of stories would good and they are my entire favorite! **

**Me: Nevel is a kind spirit **** Anyway lets go to the reviews! **

**To: JustMe133 – Didn't review but hope you do soon **** Lol **

**To: Autumrose – Well I'm glad that you were happy to see my update! **** I hope you enjoy the chapter :P**

**To: Bethan Forever – Hahahahaha Bethan Forever that all in all was awesome **** and also to Rory, Erica, Sarah and Amanda: I'm so sorry you guys act so OC, but it went so well with the story. If anything you guys (Including Benny, Ethan, Brandon and Gabe) help me form the story so I thank you **

**To: emo-rocker101 – Ahhhhhh I hope you like the update just as much as the last chapter lol **

**To: Kameslover3 – Didn't review but hope you do soon **** Lol **

**To: hellgirlniki – Didn't review but hope you do soon **** Lol**

**To: thatGuy1331 – Still waiting… lol **

**To: Lendiner – Still waiting… lol **

**To: KittyGrim – Still waiting… lol **

**To: sphinx – Didn't review but hope you do soon **** Lol **

**To: MBAVTheseries – Didn't review but hope you do soon **** Lol **

**To: Twilight Hater – Didn't review but hope you do soon **** Lol**

**To: MBAVFANGIRL: Didn't review but hope you do soon **** Lol **

**To: Just No Name: Didn't review but hope you do soon **** Lol **

**To: Guest #1 – Lol well thank you **** Lol **

**To: Guest #2 – It was that obvious wasn't it? Lol o.O **

**To: Guest #3 – Didn't have one this time lol **

**To the ninth chapter of Broken! :-3 **

/3 (- Broken -) /3

Chapter 8: The Man Behind The Devil's Mask

Benny's P.O.V

I woke up and looked at my cell phone and see that it's nearly three. Oh shit, the Masquerade Ball is in 5 hours! I can't believe how late I slept in. I look over and see Ethan sleeping naked beside my bed. I glanced and peak him on the lips. He stirs and says "Benny, your lips feel like an angel is kissing the lips." As he smirks I begin to blush into a deep shade of red. After having my face cool down and lay down again hold Ethan into an embrace, I began to say "I love you so much Ethan, I hope you don't mind going to the Masquerade Ball with me." He giggles and says "Of course not, If anything I completely flattered by your proposal. But I have to ask you, when is it?" I start to chuckle and say "Later on tonight at eight o'clock." Ethan then jumps up and says "What?! I got to get ready, I have to shower, I have to go shopping, and I have so many things to do before then!" He then pecked my lips and rushed into the bathroom. That boy loves to look good for things. Not trying to sound particularly cliché but he looks prefect as he is. As I put my boxers and pants on I comb my hair and I stretch out my body, I haven't slept that good in years. I put on my socks and Heather comes rushing into the room with a grin that I recognized anywhere. She always has that grin when it involves me or Ethan and she'll probably ask me that question. She said "So, you and Ethan are together now?" I laughed and said "Yeah, was I noisy?" She turns red and giggles "You were very loud, that I won a bet with Amanda." I begin to blush and walk out of the room to get ready for tonight's special event.

Event P.O.V

As many people began to gather around the extravagant and lush building, the music of the ballroom was certainly classical. It sounded more like a rock concert. As the undercover cops in limousines made their way into the building, Lanister put his mask on he said "Let the games begin little ones. For tonight the hunt is on." As he entered the building a black mist surrounded him and he began to laugh with a demonic essence.

Benny's P.O.V

I feel like the happiest man alive right now. Ethan and I are dating; we're at a masquerade ball drinking champagne and best of all Sarah hasn't even once tried to call me and pester me. Which is actually kind of strange, she usually calls me daily and I haven't heard from her in weeks. What happened to her? As I pondered this for a couple minutes until Heather came behind me and began to tap me on my shoulder, I then turned around. She looked amazing; she had a short frilly black and turquoise dress with black high heels, and her mask was adorned with teal topaz and turquoise and the mask parts are black and turquoise. She smiled and said "Hey, Stranger. Enjoying the ball?" I smile and say "Who wouldn't be? This place has wonderful music, beautiful scenery and the champagne is delicious." She lifts up her wine glass and taps it toward my glass and says "I wish all of our missions were like this." I laugh and look around for Ethan, where is he? He was just here a minute ago.

Ethan's P.O.V

I am wondering around glancing at all of the fountains and statues that seemed to be sculpted by only the best sculptors in the world. I see Benny talking to Heather, and in a way I started to become extremely jealous, but then Amanda came over and said "Hey, everything alright Ethan?" I look at her and then at Benny who's now laughing with Heather. I begin to get red in the face with jealousy. I say to her "Well… I thinkI'm jealous of Heather…" She starts to giggle a little bit. She then looks at me like an older sister would look at a younger sibling and said "Ethan, she's dating Skyler Jacobs. If anything she thinks of Benny as a brother." I look at her and then at Benny again and he's looking around, probably for me. I just hate on how jealous I become, if anything I just wish that I could not be so paranoid or jealous of all my friends being around Benny. Is it weird for me to be this over-protective? I start to wonder around again towards a statue of a woman holding a crescent moon around her naked body. I then feel almost this dark over-looming essence near me, almost choking me like I couldn't even move a single inch. It felt terrifying, but then it just stopped for a little bit and then hear a voice that sounded faintly familiar. It said "Hello, little Ethan. Enjoying the party?" Wait, I know him! "Wait, do I know you?" He chuckles and says "Be a good boy and stay quiet." My eyes grew in size and then I realized something, something I didn't realize until he said that to me.

_-*~Flashback~*- _

_ As I was walking in the room I was tackled down by Jesse and was struggling to get up, as he forced my pants down I notice a second figure standing over me and looks at me with almost these cold white eyes. They were almost staring into something dead and cold. Like the life was literally drained from it being. It smirked and said "Be a good boy and stay quiet." Then Jesse inserted himself into me and began to rape me. The second figure positioned a camera near the top dresser and started to record. Then the apparition like figure began to fade away like a horrible nightmare. _

-*~Reality~*-

I look over at him, terror filled in my eyes and I noticed his eyes are as white as the figure's. I can't believe it, it's him; the man who ruined my life, the tormenter of my dreams. These are the eyes of evil themselves. He smiles and says "Catch me if you can." He vanishes like a ghost, literally. I see the dark orb floating across the ballroom almost like a flash of lightning. I chase after it like it was like a rabbit and I was its hunter. It felt like time was literally slowing down. It felt like every second I was going slower and slower as the orb was getting faster and faster. I stopped and the orb disappeared and then Benny came running behind me and touched my shoulder. He said "Babe is everything okay?" I start to cry and drop to my knees. He holds me and begins embrace me and say "Shhhh. Everything's going to be okay. Come on, they're going to announce the winners with the best costumes." I know he wanted to make me feel better about the situations.

Event's P.O.V

The ballroom began to crowd with hundreds of people and the noise and laughter was almost overwhelming. The crowd got very quiet as the hosts for the event walked into the room in front of a bouquet of white roses and lavenders, the female host who was wearing almost a dark purple dress with all kinds of onyx and amethysts adorning the bottom of the dress. She had a mask that looked like it costs thousands of dollars which was adorned with diamonds and amethyst, with long black wavy hair cascading along her back. She clears her throat and says "Welcome, Noblemen and Fair Women of Nobility. Fellow Aristocrats, People of Power. I know you all have come here to show people your wealth, knowledge, grace, and nobility. But this portion of the ball will be showing the inner beauty of one's soul and gowns. So I wish to announce the most beautiful souls in the ball. So I wish to see Sir Brandon Morgan and Gabriel Weir as the most creative, and Ethan Morgan and Benjamin Weir for most elegant." Madame Kuro Gamzee Vatillia gave both the female representatives (Ethan and Brandon) two tiaras as Abryll Terezi Vatillia gave two to the male representatives (Benny and Gabe) and the humorous thing about Sir Abryll was that he was wearing a plain purple and black tuxedo and the same kind of mask as Madame Kuro but without the feathers and his hair was a whitish silver like a color of a sharp honed sword. Madame Kuro said with glee "Congratulations! Be proud of who you are! Show the world your inner beauty!" Then the music started

We've got the fire, who's got the matches  
Take a look around at the sea of masks  
and come one come all, welcome to the grand ball  
Where the strong run for cover and the weak stand tall

I'm not one to scatter ashes  
But there's some things that melt the plastic  
Try and dig down deeper if you can

I'm not afraid  
I'm not ashamed  
I'm not to blame  
Welcome to the masquerade  
I'm not ashamed  
I'm not afraid  
I'm not okay  
Welcome to the masquerade  
Welcome to the masquerade

We've got the power, who's got the action  
Break it down till there's nothing but a mere fraction  
Out of the fire, rise from the ashes  
Reject your doubt and release the passion  
Let's get on it, believe if you want it  
step into the realm where the real ones flaunt it  
Come back, rewind, another time on it  
Reach out, take that, but now step on it

I'm not one to scare the masses  
But there's some things that melt the plastic  
Try and dig down deeper if you can

I'm not afraid  
I'm not ashamed  
I'm not to blame  
Welcome to the masquerade  
I'm not ashamed  
I'm not afraid  
I'm not okay  
Welcome to the masquerade  
Welcome to the masquerade

I'm not afraid  
I'm not ashamed  
I'm not to blame  
Welcome to the masquerade  
I'm not ashamed  
I'm not afraid  
I'm not okay  
Welcome to the masquerade  
Welcome to the masquerade  
Welcome to the masquerade

I'm not one to scatter ashes  
But there's some things that melt the plastic  
Try and dig down deeper if you can

I'm not afraid  
I'm not ashamed  
I'm not to blame  
Welcome to the masquerade  
I'm not ashamed  
I'm not afraid  
I'm not okay  
Welcome to the masquerade  
Welcome to the masquerade

As the song ended I kissed Benny and then some of the people in the crowd murmurs of approval and as the murmuring came to an abrupt stop as someone screamed and then the back of kitchen exploded. As the explosion went off the ballroom was lit aflame.

**Lol well unfortunately this story is coming to an unfortunate end. But guess what, there's an epilogue BWAHAHAHAHA. Lol so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember. BETHAN 4 LIFE! **

**With lots of Love and Insanity, ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 **

** p.s. Kittens secretly abduct little vampire children to buy free pizza.**


	10. Malicious Intentions of the Devil

**Hey Fanfiction! I am both sad and happy for the this to be the final chapter but I am not sad or disappointed because this story had a good run, and it helped me get better at writing stories like this **** I really appreciate my dedicated readers, you guys are amazing and such wonderful people for reading my story! I am happy to announce the epilogue will soon be on its way I just can't promise on the time limit. I have a lot to do this summer so yeah… **** Also everyone is checking in on Ethan and Benny's kid so I am doing the stories and reviews myself but I don't mind :D **

**So far I really have enjoyed Bethan Forever's MBAVADWS2, and You Hurt Me. They are pretty awesome girlie! I hope you have many good story and good fortune in your future. **** And hellgirlniki's Blue Moon (My Way) is turning out really good **** I really hope you have good luck with your stories! **** You're stories are getting better by every update :D lol**

**Now the reviews: **

**To: JustMe133 – Didn't review but hope you do soon **** Lol **

**To: Autumrose – Well I'm glad that you were happy to see my update! **** I hope you enjoy the chapter :P**

**To: Bethan Forever – Hahahahaha Bethan Forever that all in all was awesome **** and also to Rory, Erica, Sarah and Amanda: I'm so sorry you guys act so OC, but it went so well with the story. If anything you guys (Including Benny, Ethan, Brandon and Gabe) help me form the story so I thank you **

**To: emo-rocker101 – IKR?! It really happened lol xD**

**To: Kameslover3 – Didn't review but hope you do soon **** Lol **

**To: hellgirlniki – Didn't review but hope you do soon **** Lol**

**To: thatGuy1331 – Still waiting… lol **

**To: Lendiner – Still waiting… lol **

**To: KittyGrim – Still waiting… lol**

**To: MBAVTheseries – Awwww :3 It is greatly appreciated! Thank you! :) ****Lol **

**To: Twilight Hater – Didn't review but hope you do soon **** Lol**

**To: MBAVFANGIRL: Didn't review but hope you do soon **** Lol **

**To: Just No Name: Didn't review but hope you do soon **** Lol **

**To: Acyd - Lol tttttttttttttttttttttttttthanx :D lol ****  
**

**To: Guest #2 – It was that obvious wasn't it? Lol o.O **

**To: Guest #3 – Didn't have one this time lol **

**To the final chapter of Broken! Please enjoy and review and give me a rating of how the final chapter is. :P **

/3 (- Broken -) /3

Chapter 9: Malicious Intentions of the Devil

Ethan's P.O.V

As I hear the pandemonium surrounding me along with the vicious flames consuming anything and everything around. I look around and run in the almost pitch black room looking for Benny when all of a sudden I fell unconscious…

Benny's P.O.V

I look around hearing and seeing people rushing around me. Wait, where's Ethan?! I panic and run towards the podium and see Ethan crushed under a broken part of a statue. I run over to him and Heather stops me and says "Benny, we need to get out of here now!" I look over to the smoggy vision of my true love's body falling unconscious or even worse dying. I break away from Heather and dash towards Ethan to try to free his body from under the statue piece. As I am running I hear Heather yelling "Benny, dammit don't do it! Please, we have to get out now!" I ignore her warnings and try to lift the statue piece off of my precious Ethan and it is to no avail. I start to spew out vulgarity "What the fucking hell, come on!" I then drop to my knees and begin to sob. As I start to believe that we're going to die in the fire a bulky man with a suit and sunglasses comes over and lifts the statue piece off of Ethan throws him over his shoulders and he says "Detective, I knows a way out. Follow me if you want to survive!" I follow him without hesitation, this guy looks vaguely familiar. Wait this guy was the person who gave me and Heather the invitations to masquerade ball. We stop only a few feet away from the door and I say "Why are you helping us? Doesn't your boss want us dead?" Carter looks back and forth towards the exit and myself and says "Yes, but I didn't know innocent people were going to get killed because of it. He said nobody would get hurts." I laugh in a sarcastic tone and look at him like he's crazy, Then I say "What did you expect Lanister to do? Give people flowers and candy? He's a cold hearted, emotionless, ruthless killer. People would be killed by him just for fun." He looks surprised and almost speechless. Then we encounter the monster that was behind it all. He smiles with almost these ice cold white snow eyes. Those eyes are almost the most soulless eyes like you'd be staring into a dead body. Carter tells me "Benny, take Ethan before it's too late. This building is not going to holds up much longer. I'll take care of Lanister." He never looked so determined or sure of himself. I pick up Ethan's unconscious body to the exit. I tell the paramedic to take care of him and that I was close family. I rushed back into the flaming inferno, and I listened to some of Lanister's and Carter's conversation.

Lanister's P.O.V

I watch my own hired help save the people that I am supposed to kill. How dare he even think of betraying me?! I am stronger than him! I'm stronger than Evelyn, Benny, Ethan or the vampires combined! I am the angel of life and death! I fall under no one's wings! I am the one who has the final decision! He will not dare even defy me again! I say "How dare you, you filthy swine bastard child! I gave you a job; I practically transformed you into what you have become today! The respect and thanks I receive is your betrayal and aid of the gay Chosen Ones?! I will not stand for treason! I will make you regret turning your back on me!" Then I let the beast take control of me…

Carter's P.O.V

I saw the beginning transformation of Lanister's true form, one that even I fear the most and he rarely lets people see it. I hear his bones begin to snap back and forth, He's face began to look more skeletal and dead and his black and white eyes looked more demonic and his teeth grew razor sharp. His skin began to rot off his body exposing almost a purple muscles and sharp bones. His hands ripping skin and showing these almost talons, and his hair turned white and black. It was something that you never expect to see in real life. It is the most terrorizing experience I had ever encountered by him.

Benny's P.O.V

I just witnessed Lanister transform into this monster thing and I absolutely terrified in what I saw. Lanister then said "_**FEAR ME HALF-WITTED MORTAL! I AM THANATOS, THE ANGEL OF DEATH AND CARNAGE! YOU ARE MY NEXT VICTIM VERMIN!**__" _I stood there absolutely baffled now, I've seen a lot of vampires, werewolves, witches, mummies, demons and god knows what else. But this is beyond anything I could have imagined to witness. I thought I saw everything in the supernatural book and could handle anything that was thrown my way… I was completely off by a long shot. Then Thanatos extends his arm into Carter's chest ripping out his heart, and then his hand grew a mouth and devoured his victim's heart. Then his mouth open and a purplish black essence flowed out of his mouth and went into Carter's mouth. Slowly Carter's body started to pale and shrivel almost looking like a white raisin. Carter's remains were just the thin layer of skin and his large bones. I ran out of the building as fast as I could. Then Thanatos dashed in front of me. My body began to feel heavy because of the large spiritual energy coming off Thanatos. His eyes looking through my soul like a glass window. He began to chuckle and say "_**HAHAHA, SO THIS IS EVELYN'S GRANDCHILD? HAHAHA HE LOOKS LIKE A FLY ABOUT TO SEE ITS LAST DAYS.**__" _Then I remembered something that I nearly forgotten.

_-*~Flashback~*-_

_ I was walking home from senior graduation and I noticed that Grandma didn't show up for it. I ran towards my house and I saw yellow police tape across our front yard. I ran into my house and saw my grandmother on the ground covered in blood and a hole in her chest, and she was paler than a ghost. Her eyes were bloodshot and her lips were blue. She looks up at me and says "Benny? Is that you?" I try to hold back the tears that were urging to be released and said "Yeah, Grandma it's me. You're going to be alright. You always have… right?" She chuckles and begins to cry. She said in a raspy voice "I don't think I will be here for much longer Benny, I'm so proud of you for graduating high school. Your parents would be so proud of you. I shed only a single tear, and I said "I am too Grandma. I am too…" She smiles and brushes her hand down his cheek and says "Benny, listen carefully, a powerful and great evil so much stronger than what you and rest of you youngsters have ever challenged before. When facing it you can't use your normal powers. You have to use the power that you have for Ethan… You must use the power of true love to harm or kill it. Benny… He can transform into a mighty creature, far more powerful than any demon and has the ability to shape shift in anyone. Be cautious, be vigilant and most of all don't let him destroy the love you have for Ethan. It's his ultimate weakness…" After that she took a long sigh, and it looked as if that was all she could handle. I close her eyes, but soon thereafter a policeman grabbed me and escorted me out of my home… A week later they destroyed the house and to my Grandmother's wishes gave me the inheritance to all of her possessions and the $240,000 that she set aside for me when I start going to college and for getting my own place to live in for a while. After I graduated from college with a bachelor's degree I went into the police force so I could find him and seek the revenge I rightfully deserve. _

_-*~Reality~*- _

I looked at Thanatos with such hatred in my eyes that it would scare any human near me and I said "You… It was you who killed my grandma…" He smiles his sharp teeth across his face and begins to laugh manically and says _"__**WELL LOOK WHO FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT! HAHAHA YES I WAS EVELYN'S SLAYER, AND YOU WILL SHARE HER FATE LITTLE WIZARD!**__" _I look at him with terror still plastered in my mind. But the only thing I could think of was Ethan. His eyes, his smile, his laughter… everything was kind of flashing through my eyes. I want to live to see Ethan's face. No, NO I NEED TO SURVIVE! I need to survive for Ethan's sake. I start to feel this light emitting from my body and I felt almost safe and protected. Like my mom was there to protect me. As the light grew brighter Thanatos began to wail in pain his body began to turn to ash. I looked at the pile of ash and think to myself that he's finally gone, for good.

-*~At the Hospital~*-

I rush into the E.R to find Ethan still unconscious, and luckily the magic-specialist showed up around the same time I did. The doctor asked me while writing down information on his clipboard "Benjamin Weir?" I look at him with concern and absolute seriousness and say "Is Ethan alright? Doctor please I need to know." The doctor took off his glasses and said "Well, Mr. Weir under all circumstances Ethan should have died in the explosion but he managed to only get a few scratches and bruises. Unfortunately though he in a comatose stage mindset so the chances of him waking up are unknown to the access of medical and magical information." I feel almost this wave of complete sorrow wash over my soul and I couldn't shake this one off and probably for a good reason too. The doctor then said "Though we found an abnormality within the lower abdomen and around the bladder." He handed me the clipboard. I look at the paper and say "Ethan is going to have a baby?" He shook his head and said "If Ethan doesn't wake up anytime soon… He and the baby may die." I look over to Ethan's body and sit next to him and put my head in his hand… Baby I hope you wake up soon…

_**(Ending Song I've Chosen: Skyfall)**_

This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again

For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen

Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
That skyfall

Skyfall is where we start  
A thousand miles and poles apart  
Where worlds collide and days are dark  
You may have my number, you can take my name  
But you'll never have my heart

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

_[2x:]_  
(Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall)

Prologue to the Next Story –

In the charred remains of the masquerade ball building a pile of dark and purple ash sit there until there was a muttering sound like an enchantment spell of some sort. The ask began to swirl into a little vortex and above it in the sky was black lightning and purple clouds. As the vortex stopped swirling the body of Lanister was hovering over the ground but as he opened his eyes, they were white and black. He landed on the ground and starts to laugh manically into the sky.

Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

Let the sky fall  
We will stand tall  
At skyfall  
Oh

Well thank you so much for reading my story don't forget I'm still writing the epilogue for this story but in the reference it's considered the next portion of my story lol I hope you all enjoyed it! And see you in _**A Demon's Fate! **_

Lots of Love, ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 p.s. – Flying squirtles will tickle Pikachu and then make Digimon babys LMAO XD


End file.
